My Dream
by Umibreezeforever
Summary: Tea haves this dream about Yami getting killed. Can Tea save the one she loves and also save herself?YamiTea 1st fanfic ever
1. MY Dream

My Dream

(Dream)

Where am I, is this a dream? Asked a brown hair girl. Tea. Said a deep voice. Huh? Who said that? She said. Tea. The girl turned around and saw.. Yugi? Wait your not yugi you're Yami aren't you. Tea. He said again. Then a monster like thing came from behind him and stabs him in the back with a knife. Ohh my gosh! Tea said. Then the monster like thing saw Tea and said. Your next Queen Anzu! Then the monster disappeared.

(End of Dream)

AWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What happen! Yelled a very tried mother. I'm next. Tea said. It was just a dream honey. The mother said. Yeah, maybe you're right. Tea said. Now, go back to sleep honey. She said and left. No way that was a dream it was like a vision. But why did that thing called me Queen Anzu? Tea said then went to sleep.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPBEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TEA WAKE UP YOUR FRIEND YUGI IS HERE TO TAKE YOU TO SCHOOL!!! Yelled the mother. One sec. Tea said. Tea got dress and grab an energy bar and left. Outside were Yugi and Joey. Hey guys. Tea said happily. Hey what took you so long? Yugi asked. I woke up at 2:00 in the morning because I had this weird..... should I tell the dream I had last night? She thought. Tea tea tea is any one home? Joey said. Huh? She asked. You said you woke up early and went in lalala land. Joey said. Oh sorry. She said. So what happen? Yugi said. Mmmm I I I forget. Joey and yugi fall. Ooo my gosh we are going to be late, come on!! Tea said and ran off with the boys behind her.

Hoped u like it review

SEE YA


	2. YUGI!

Hey everyone this the 2nd ch.

Here it is!

YUGI!!!!!!

(At School)

Man Tea for a girl you can really run fast. Joey said.

Yeah, thanks. Tea said

After Tea said that, Mai come and Joey said bye and ran over to Mai.

(Yugi) yami said

(Yes?)

(I think there is something wrong with Tea)

(why do you say that?)

(its just she looks sad)

(yeah your right. Hey I have an idea why don't, you two go on date like you guys did last time.)

(NO!!)

(how does the movies sound?)

(NO, YUGI!!!)

(Later Yami get to tell Tea)

(YUGI!!!! I am going to kill him.)

Hey Tea. Yugi said.

Yeah, Yugi. She said

What are you doing tonight? He asked

Nothing why?

Because Yami really wants to see this movie but he want someone there with him so can you go with him? Yugi said

(YUGI!!!!) yami yelled in his mind.

Mmm I don't know. She said.

Please. Yugi put his cute face on.

I can't my dream. She thought.

Tea?

Ok. What time? She asked.

Well lets find out what time the movie starts and I will tell you. He said and left.

What I am going to do? Tea thought.

(YUGI!!)  
(What) yugi said.

(Why did you do that?)

(because Tea needs help and you're the only that can help. Ok? And I thought you like Tea.)

(no, I mean yes I mean no. YUGI!!!)

(Yami its ok just have fun and plus I think Tea likes you to.)

(You think?)

(Well why don't you ask her tonight)

(ok. Bye)

hope you liked it

Review.


	3. Plan A

Hey, 3rd ch hop you like it

Plan A

(At Tea's house)

"Your next queen Anzu." Why did that thing call me Queen Anzu? Tea thought.

TEA, YOUR FRIEND YUGI IS ON THE PHONE!!! Yelled Tea's mom.

Ok! Tea said.

Hello. Tea said.

Hey Tea, I got the time, met Yami at the Game Shop, ok? He asked.

Yeah, that's fine, what movie? Tea said.

"Meet the Parents 2" he said.

Ok, what time? Tea said.

6:00, ok? He said.

O right then see him there bye. Tea said and hanged up.

What time is it? Ooohh its 5:30 I guess I just wear this. Tea pulled out a yellow and black t-shirt, and a black pair of jeans.

(With Yugi and Yami)

(Yugi, do I really have to wear that?) yami asked

(Yami, Tea loves this outfit and I know that you want to make her happy so wear it!) yugi almost yelled.

(Fine, what time does An.. I mean Tea shows up?) yami asked.

(Right now good luck.) yugi said this and changed into Yami.

YU...

Hello? Is anyone there? Asked a girl like voice.

Tea. Yami said

Oo hey Yug I mean Yami. Tea said.

Hey. Was all he said.

Well I think we should go. Tea said

Yeah. Yami said and they walk to the movies.

(some where)

Is everything in go? Some one said.

Yes, Plan A is all go all we need now is for the Pharaoh and the queen to go for a walk in the park. Someone else said.

Perfect. Say good bye to your love one Queen Anzu.

Hoped you liked it and if you don't have anything nice to about my fic don't say anything at all

LATER


	4. The Movies

Well here is ch 4.

Movie time.

That will be ten dollars. Said the ticket lady. Tea handed her ten dollars because yami didn't bring any money. Thanks enjoy the movie. The lady said and tea and Yami walk into the theater. Would you like any popcorn, Yami? Tea asked. Huh, oh sure. Yami said. Ok one sec. Tea said and walks over to buy the popcorn. (Yugi I sense and evil presents here) Yami said. (You do, well keep watch over tea. Ok?) Yugi said. (Right) yami said.

Hey, are you ok? Tea said after she got the popcorn. Yeah, I am fine come on. Yami said. Yami and tea got into there chair and waited for the movie to start. Ok, just stay claim and everything thing will be alright. Teathought. Tea. Yami said. Yes? She answered. Never mind. He said and the movie started. There it is again where is it coming from? Yami thought. Man what am I going to do when Yami finds out about my dream? Tea thought. Tea I think we should leave. Yami said. Why? She asked. Come on. Yami said and grabs tea hand and runs out of the theater. Yami where are we going?!? Tea almost yelled. Some where a way from here. Yami said and ran in side the park.

(Back at the theater)

Shit! How could he sense us with this shied. Some guy said. Sir, they ran out of the theater. The other guy said. There in the park go and do plan A, NOW!!! The guy said. Yes, sir, come on.

(In the Park)

We should be fine here. Yami said. From what yami!! Tea yelled. I sensed some evil.... TEAS WATCH OUT!!! Yami yelled. Huh, AWAWAWA!!! Yami grab Tea's arm and ran as fast as he could to the Game Shop. You little... GET THEM YOUASSHOLES!!!!!!! YES SIR!! He said and ran after them.

(With tea and yami)

Yami and Tea ran onto the game shop. Tea are you alright? Yami asked. Yeah, thanks to you. Tea said and hugged yami, Yami blushed a deep shade of red. Tea pulled away. I going to tell him my dream, he has the right to know. Tea thought. Yami? She asked. Yes? He said. Do you believe that dreams can tell something that might happen? She said. Yes, why? He said. Because I had this dream and it was about you getting killed and the murder calling me... Tea paused. Yes? He said. Then a dark monster came from behind yami and pulled out a knife. YAMI!!! Tea yelled, and jumped on yami. What the hell? Holy shit! Yami said when he saw the monster thing with a knife in his hand. Die PHARAOH!!! The thing said. I don't think so. Yami said. Yami used his Millennium Puzzle to destroy the monster. Mister!! He yelled and disappeared. TEA TEA!! Yami said trying to wake Tea up. Yami? She asked. TEA, thank Ra your alright. Yami said. Then yami saw blood all over tea's hand. Tea your hurt, come with me. Yami said and pulled her into the bathroom. Yami what happen? Tea asked. Well, some guy tried to kill me but you save me. He said while wrapping a cloth around Tea's hand. Ow! Tea yelled. Sorry, hey tea before that guy tried to kill me you where saying something about me getting kill and what else happen? He asked Well if you want to know hey what a sec is grandpa still here because if he was wouldn't he hear the all noise? Tea said. Grandpa went to a party and yes I really want to know. Yami said. Ok, the thing said I am next and called me Queen Anzu. Yami was in shock and said What?!?

Well there ch 4

later


	5. Kidnap

Here's Ch 5

Be there.

What? Yami said. He called me Queen Anzu. Tea said. Do you know what that means, tea? He asked with a smile on his face. What you're not mad? Tea asked. Why would I be mad? Yami said and pulls tea closer. Because I thought..... Yami put a finger in tea's lips. You thought I wouldn't believe it, and that I wouldn't have the same feeling like I had in the past, right? Yami said and remove his finger from her lips. But I don't even think its real, I mean maybe it was just a dream. Tea said. Well, do you want your dream to be real? He asks. What do yo.... Tea was cut off by Yami's lip. Oh my gosh! Yami is kissing me, me Tea. I can't believe it, this must be a dream but his lips feel so real. Tea thought. Yami was the one who pulled away. I am sorry I shouldn't have done that without you knowing I am s... Don't be yami. Tea interrupts Yami. Well can I do it again? Yami asks. Yes. Tea said and Yami did what he said kiss Tea again and again until. Yugi I am home. Yelled grandpa. Oh sorry, don't mind me. Grandpa said when he saw the two. Come on I walk you home. Yami said when Grandpa was gone. Ok. Tea said.

(Somewhere)

Miho! Someone yelled. Yes. Miho asks. I see the Pharaoh has learn more about his millennium item well I guess its time for Plan B, Miho would you be a good servant and do Plan B without fail? The someone ask. Yes, sir. Miho said and disappears.

(Outside of Tea's house)

Well here we are. Yami said. Yeah. Tea said and looks up at Yami's eyes. I love you, Tea. Yami said. I Love you too. Tea said and closes her eyes for up coming kiss. Yami pulls away. Goodnight. Yami said and walks away. Wow he loves me I can't believe it yami the king of games, the pharaoh of Egypt and the hottest guy ever, loves me. Tea thought. I better get inside before I get a cold. Tea went in her house and her mom lying on the floor not breathing. MOM!!! Tea yells. Don't touch her. A dark no feeling at all voice said. Who said that, and what have you done to my mother?!?! Tea yells. My name is Miho and your mother, I killed her. Miho said. What do you want! Tea yells. You'll see but now its time for you to go to sleep. Miho said this and put a towel with sleeping gas on tea's face, and tea falls a sleep. That was just to easy, Sir I got the girl. Miho said. Good job, now send pharaoh the message. The voice said. Yes sir. Miho said and walk out with tea in his arms.

(At the game shop)

(Soooo how was the date?) Yugi asks.

(You wouldn't believe me if I told you.) Yami said.

(It was that good?) Yugi said.

(It was better) yami said and some thing came into Yugi's room. What in the world? Yami said and pick up the thing. (What is it?) Yugi said.

(It's a note.) Yami said

(What does it say?) Yugi said but yami didn't say anything.

(Yami?) Yugi asks.

(Tea tea) yami said.

(What, tea what?) Yugi asks and takes over.

Yugi reads the note and faints. The note said

Dear, Pharaoh

If you ever want to see you beloved Tea again come to the dock at 7:00 tomorrow. Be there or tea dies.

Hoped you liked it well later


	6. The Big Fight

Hey I would just like to say thanx to

Seguha(only one that review for the 5th ch)

Pyropragon2006

Tinuiel-Undomiel-Tari

Black-wings91

And last nut not least Kayzie

Well thank u all and heres the 6th ch.

Big Fight

"Here's JOEY!!" Joey says as he walks into Yugi's room and saw Yugi on the ground. "YUGI!" Joey yelled. "Joey?" Yugi asks. "Hey man what happen?" Joey said. "Tea she's gone." Yugi said. "What!" Joey said. "We have to save her." Yugi said. "Yugi, maybe it was just a dream." Joey said. "No it can't be a dream I got a note that says be at the dock tomorrow at 7:00 or Tea dies!" Yugi yelled. "Ok, Yugi don't have to yell were gonna save Tea just chill down!" Joey yells back. "Chill? How could a chill when the girl Yami loves is out there!" Yugi yells. "You know Yugi, if that's the way you gonna act than you can save Tea by you self, and you know what!" Joey yells. "What!?!" Yugi yells. "You can say good bye to our friendship, later man!" Joey says and walks out of the game shop. "Fine, be that way, Yami and I will save Tea!" Yugi said as he starts crying. "What have I done I just lost Tea and I am not Joey's friend, Yami! Yugi yelled in his mind. "Yugi we have to save Tea." Yami said. "I know but we can't do it alone." Yugi said. "Yugi, I don't want you to get involve." Yami said. "What"?!? Yugi yells. "I don't want you getting hurt and I want to do this by myself." Yami says. "But, I'll be fine." Yugi says. "NO, and plus I think you got to save your friendship with Joey." Yami said. "Right I got to talk to him." Yugi says and runs off to find Joey.

(Somewhere)

"huh? Where am I?" Tea asks. "Well, it looks like Queen Anzu final walk up." A voice said. "Who said that and Anzu is not my name it's Tea." Tea says and sees something or someone come out of the darkness, tea gets a good look of the thing and says. "Kaiba?"

(Park)

"Joey!" Yugi yells, he ran into the park. Where is he? Yugi thought. There he is! Yugi yells in his mind. "Joey!" Yugi yells. "Yug?" Joey says when Yugi gives him a hug. "I am sooooooo sorry Joey I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I am sorry; I want us to be friends again. Yugi said and began to cry. "Yug no, I should be the one saying sorry I mean tea was kidnap you had the right to be mad, and I do two want to be friends again." Joey said and hugs Yugi back. "Friends?" Yugi asks. "Forever, now lets save Tea!" Joey said. YEAH!! Yugi Yells.

Hoped you liked it

LAtER


	7. YAMI!

Hey again I really want to thank Seguha InuyashaCloseclosed, Dr.Vorlon and of course Jellybob15 for the review, hope you like ch 7. .   
  
HELP YAMI!! (With Tea) "Kaiba?" Tea says. Kaiba comes closer to Tea and slaps her. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!" Tea yells. "Shut-up bitch!" Kaiba yells and slaps her again and Tea shuts-ups. "Now, you must be wondering why I am doing this, right?" Kaiba says. "Well, lets see YES!" Tea yells and gets a slap on the face from Kaiba. "Never ever yell at me or I WILL KILL you a slow and painful death!" Kaiba yells. "Now, the reason I brought you here was because your boyfriend Yami has something I want." Kaiba says. "What does he have that you don't have?" Tea asks, and again gets a slap on the face from Kaiba. "What did I say, but if you want to know Yami haves a power that I want really badly, and when he comes here I am gonna kill him, and steal the power and then kill you." Kaiba says. And walks away. "goodnight." He said and leaves. "Yami please help me." Tea thought.   
  
(the next day, the game shop, one hour before leaving)   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Yug?" Joey asks. "I am not Yami is and he loves her and will do anything to get her back." Yugi says while picking up the puzzle. 

("Are you ready, Yami?") Yugi asks Yami in his mind.

(I was born ready, Yugi remember don't try anything I got save Tea myself.") Yami says.

("Ok, your gonna take over good luck.") Yugi says.

"huh, you must be Yami right?" Joey asks. Yeah, I got to go, have to save Tea, bye." Yami says this and runs out of the game shop. "Yea, you better save her." Joey thought. ( With Tea and Kaiba) Kaiba walks up to Tea and drops water on her head. "Wake UP, queen Anzu, your boyfriend will be here soon." Kaiba says. "Ok, what is up with that name I heard it from my dre...You were the one who gave those dreams weren't you!?!?!?" Tea yells and closes her eyes ready for the slap but it never came, Tea looks up at him to see him smiling down at her. "Why are you smiling." Tea asks. "You don't know?" Kaiba says. "Well, YEAH!" Tea yells and gets slap again, Tea's cheek was redder then a tomato. "The reason I called Queen Anzu is because... Oh look at the time Yami will be here soon I need to get ready, oh and don't try to escape, it wouldn't be a good idea." he Says this and leaves. (Just to let you know tea was tied on a chair and Kaiba untied her) (With Yami) Yami is running as fast as he can to the dock. "Don't worry Tea i am gonna save you." Yami said. (At the dock) "Come on!" Kaiba says as he chains Tea to the dock. "Now be a good girl and don't move while I destroy you boyfriend." Kaiba says and smiles as he sees Yami running to the dock. "Well, Well, speak of the devil." Kaiba says. "TEA, ARE U OK, Huh, Kaiba?" Yami says as he stops a couple of feet away from them. "Yami, its nice to see you, but I wouldn't say the same thing for your girlfriend." Kaiba says. "You leave her alone, Kaiba!" Yami yells. "You know Yami I am surprise that you haven't ask why I did this." Kaiba says. "Alright why are you doing this?" Yami asks. "The reason.... YAMI!!" Tea interrupts Kaiba, and gets a slap on the face, but this time it fault like a punch, and tea passes out. "TEA!! You will pay for that Kaiba!" Yami yells. "Really, because I think the one who is gonna pay is you." Kaiba says and pulls out a gun. "Ok I will give you a choice to give up your power and I will kill you a fast death or I will get it myself and send you and your girlfriend to the bottom of the sea. What will it be." Kaiba says with a smile. "1st I am not giving you my power, 2nd I gonna send you to the bottom of the and take my girl and leave, how about that plan. Yami says. "That would be a great plan but I like my plan better!" Kaiba says and shots Yami in the lug. "OW, that's it!" Yami says while tying to fight the pain in his lug. "MIND CHUSHER!!" Yami says as he uses his power. "Not going to work, remember I have power to." Kaiba says and shots Yami in the arm. "AW!" Yami yells in pain. (Tea's Mind)   
  
"Huh? Oh no, not this again!" Tea says. "Tea, help me." Says a deep voice says. "YAMI!!" Tea says. "Tea." Says a familiar voice. Tea turns around to see herself but it wasn't her. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY DO YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!!" Tea yells. "Tea you have to save Yami, he needs you." The person says. "That's not my question, now answer it!!!" Tea yells again. "These no time, use your power that's the only way you can save Yami." The person says and disappears. "What power?" Tea says. And.. (WITH Yami and Kaiba) Yami was now bleeding everywhere, because Kaiba pulls out s knife. "This way to easy!" Kaiba laughs. "Huh? I am awake?" Tea says. "TEA!" Yami yells. "It looks like I didn't punch you hard enough; well I guess I should just kill you because when you boyfriend dies all I have to do is throw into the water and leave." Kaiba says as he as he starts to walk to Tea. "I hope that girl was right that I have power because I really need it. Tea thought. "Say, good bye." Kaiba says as he holds up his knife but before he could do anything Yami pushes Kaiba off the dock and onto the water. "Yami!!' Tea yells, Yami starts to untie Tea, and passes out from the blood lost. "YAMI!" Tea says and throws her arms on Yami. "This is so sweet, too bad it gonna be sour when I am done." Kaiba says when he got out of the water. "Kaiba, don't worry it going be sour, really soon when I kill you!" Tea yells. "Yeah, I would love to see this." Kaiba says.   
  
Hoped you liked it. Review LATER 


	8. My Name Is TEA!

Hello thanks for all the reviews and here's the 8th ch well here it goes. My Name is Tea! (At the dock)   
  
"Yeah, I would love to see this." Kaiba laughs, when he said that something came flying into his leg. "What the hell!" Kaiba yells as he holds his leg. "Shit, I miss!" A guy voice said. "Huh, JOEY!!" Tea yells as she sees her friend. "Oh, look at the puppy couldn't survive alone without your owner." Kaiba says as he uses his power to heal his leg. Joey had smoke coming out of his ears. "Kaiba SHUT-THE HELL UP, and my name is not puppy its Joey!!" Joeys and jumps on the dock. "Hey, Tea u ok and where's Yugi?" Joey says. "He lost a lot of blood and yes I am ok." Tea says. "But not for long." Kaiba says and walks over to Yami pushes him in the (more likely kick) the water. "YAMI!" Tea says and runs right pass Kaiba to the end of the dock. "Let's say that was payback." Kaiba says and gets a punch in the face by Joey. "TEA GET YUGI AND DO IT FAST!" Joey says as he kicks Kaiba in the you know what. "Right." Tea says this and jumps in the water. (Under water) "Where is he? THERE HE is!" Tea yells in her mind and swims up to the dock with Yami in her arms. (With Kaiba and Joey) "It looks like mutt face isn't that good of a fighter." Kaiba says, as he kicks Joey and punches him, Joey wasn't done yet he pulls out a knife and sticks it in Kaiba hand. "YOU SON OF A Bit..." But before he could finish something hits him on the head, and Kaiba pass out. "Huh? Tea?" Joey says this and gets up. "You alright?" She asks. "Yeah, where's Yug?" He asks. "Joey, he's over there, take him some where safe, ok?" Tea asks. "Yeah, what about you" he asks. "I got some things to do, NOW GO!" Tea yells. "Ok, just don't get hurt cause when Yugi wakes his gonna have a cow, well later." He says this and runs to Yami and picks him and leaves. "Please Yami be ok." Tea says in her mind. "Huh, where's Kaiba, I left him right there?" Tea says at loud. "Looks like it's just me and you, this is gonna be fun." Kaiba as he walks up to Tea and kisses her on the lip and Tea slaps him. "I wouldn't have done that." He says this and grabs her and pulls her in the water. "What, Queen Anzu can' swimt." Kaiba says as he pulls Tea under water, and out of nowhere a red blast hit Kaiba and sends him back away from Tea. Tea's eyes were a dark red. "My name is not Anzu its Tea!!" Tea says as she throws another blast at Kaiba. "What, how could this girl have that power?" Kaiba thinks as he gets the blasts and ends up on the beach. "You will pay for what you have done to Yami, SAY GOOD BYE KAIBA!" Tea yells and uses all her power and hits Kaiba. "NO! When I return you will pay, Queen Anzu!!" Kaiba says and disappears. "It's over." Tea says as falls on the sand. "TEA!! TEA!!" someone yells. "Huh? Mai?" Tea says and passes out. "Oh, My gosh TEA!!" Mai says.   
  
Hope you liked it well till next timeLater 


	9. I love you too Yami

Hope you like 9th ch I Love you too Yami. (With Joey and Yami, at the hospital) "Is his going be ok, Doc?" Joey asks as he sits in a chair next to Yami's bed. "He's going be o.k. he will wake up really soon." The Doctor says and leaves. "That's the best news I heard all day, you hear that Yug you're going to be ok." Joey says. "JOEY!!" someone yells. "Mai?" Joey asks. "I found Tea; she's in the next door." Mai says. "Is she ok?" he asks. "We don't know, how's Yugi?" she asks. "He's gonna wake up really soon from what the doc says." Joey says. "Well, that's good, but when I got to the dock I didn't see Kaiba anywhere, do you think Tea killed him?" Mai asks. "I don't know." Joey says. (Yami's P.O.V) "Hey you can wake up, Yami." Yugi says. "I know I am just scared." Yami says. "About what?" Yugi asks. "I don't know." Yami says. "Well I think you should wake up and give a big kiss to Tea, ok?" Yugi asks. "Your right thanks Yugi." Yami says this and wakes up.   
  
(Normal P.O.V)   
  
"Where's Tea?" Yami says as he stands up. "YUGI, your ok!" Joey yells and gives him a big (Man) hug. "Hey, Joey and Mai, where's Tea?" He says. "Next door, but I wouldn't go in there." Mai says. "Why, is she ok, is she died?" Yami says his million questions. "We don't know yet." Mai says. "I got to see her!" Yami says. "Wait!" Mai says and starts to runs after him but was stop by Joey. "Let him, the only person that he needs is Tea." Joey says. "Right." She says.   
  
(In Tea's room)   
  
"TEA!" Yami says as he runs to Tea's bed and grabs her hand, and put it on his face. "Please wake up!" Yami yells in mind and see's Tea eyes opening. "Yami? YAMI!!" Tea says and throws her arms around Yami's neck as Yami did around her waist. "I thought I lost you." Tea says as she cry's on his shirt. "Don't cry Tea, I hate it when you cry." Yami says, as he lefts Tea chin for her to look at him. "I love you Tea." he says and kisses Tea on the lips and waited for about a minute before pulling back. "I love you too, Yami." Tea says and kisses him again and waited longer to let go. "He kisses better then Kaiba, YUCK I still cant believe he kissed me." Tea yells in her mind. Yami pulls away. "What's wrong?" Tea asks, and sees Yami's eyes looking at something behind her; Tea turns around to see that girl she saw in her mind when Kaiba had her chain. "Hello, Yami and Tea." the girl said. "Who are you?" Yami asks. "I guess you guys have the right to know I am Anzu, Tea's past life spirit. "So that's why you helped me back at the dock and that's the reason you look like me." Tea says. "Yes, I am glad to see you again Yami please take good care of Tea and remember I am always with you guys and if you need any help just ask me, ok?" Anzu asks. The both nod. "Well, till next time later." Anzu says this and disappears. "Wow, so that's why everyone called me Queen Anzu." Tea says. "Yeah, oh yeah where were we?" Yami says and pulls Tea in a long and deep kiss.   
  
(Kaiba Corporation)   
  
"SETO, where are you?" someone yells. "He's died, Mokuba." Someone says. "What, who killed him and who are you!?!?!?!?" Mokuba yells. "My name is Malik, and the person who killed your bother was Yugi Mutou." Malik says. "Yugi?" Mokuba asks. "If you help me, I promise I will destroy Yugi." Malik says. "Deal, but help you with what?" Mokuba asks. "You will see." Malik says.   
  
I hope you guys liked it till next time oh yeah the hurricane might hit us so I don't know when I am going to update but hopefully it wont hit us.(oh, Ra help Miami) and guess what? The Miami hurricanes are going to play fsu Monday night cant wait (We r gonna beat their noles butt)(pray for the Miami hurricanes) Later 


	10. Dont go!

Here's Ch 10 hope you like it Don't go! It's been five days since Tea and Yami got out of the hospital, it's been 3 days since Yami got his own body, and its been 1 day since Yami got his full memory of his past. "YUGI, I am leaving!" Yami yells. "Where are you going?" Yugi asks as he walks up to Yami. "I am going on a date, and this time I am gonna finish it with a smile on my face." Yami says and leaves. "Good luck!" Yugi says. (At Tea's house) "TEA! YAMI IS HERE!!" Tea's mom yells. "Coming, hi Yami!" Tea says happily as she kisses Yami on the cheek. "Hey, you ready?" he asks. "Yea, let's go bye mom." Tea says and the couple walks away. "So what are we going to do today, Yami?" Tea asks. "You will see, oh and yeah I forgot." Yami says and kisses Tea for a long time on the lips. "That's better." Yami says and takes her hand and pulls her down the ally way. "Hey, where are we going, Yami?" Tea asks. "You'll see." Yami says, and starts to run faster. "Yami!" Tea says and by mistake she falls. "OW!" Tea yells. "You ok?" Yami says trying to hold back his laughter. "HAHA very funny, now help me up." Tea says, and Yami helps her up but Tea pulls him and the both end up on the floor with Yami on top of Tea. "Payback." Tea says and blushes because she noticed the way they are. "Ok, you win, now for your reward." Yami says and gives Tea a long, deep and passionate kiss, and asks for permission to enter her mouth by touching her lips with his tongue. She granted his wish by opening her mouth and welcomed him in, he touches her tongue, but Tea pulls away. "What's wrong?" Yami asks looking down at her eyes. "I can't do this, I am sorry." Tea says and pushes Yami off of her. "I think I should go home." Tea says and gets up. "Tea, I am sorry, I won't do it again." Yami says and grabs Tea's arm. "It's not you, Yami." Tea says. "Then what is it?" Yami asks. "I am going to New York in two days, and I am sad that am going leave you and I was scared that you would be really hurt." Tea says and starts to cry. "Don't cry, why didn't you tell me?" Yami says and pulls Tea in a hug. "Oh, Yami I don't want to leave." Tea says and hugs Yami back.   
  
(Some where)   
  
"You gave the letter to the girl?" Malik asks. "Ya, now what?" Mokuba asks. "Time will tell, now that Tea will be gone Yami is as good as gone." Malik says. (With Tea and Yami at the Game Shop) "Tea, it's ok, wait how long are you gonna be gone?" Yami asks. "Two weeks." Tea says and hugs Yami. "One question, why are you going?" Yami asks as he puts his forehead on hers. "Really I don't know I just got a letter that says 'you have a trip to go to New York' and that's it." Tea says and looks up to see Yami's eyes looking at her's. "You know when you get back you have to give me something." Yami says. "And what does the 'King of Games' want?" Tea asks and sees a smile forms on Yami face. "I'll show you." Yami says and pulls Tea in a very light kiss but Tea deepen the kiss. "Hey you two get a room!" Joey and Yugi yell as they came in the game shop, and Tea and Yami pull away. "Yugi, Joey." Tea and Yami says at the same time. "What?" Joey and Yugi ask. "Tea is leaving that's what." Yami says. "What, why?" the both ask. "I don't why." Tea says sadly. "Hey, Yugi and Joey could you leave us alone for a little while?" Yami ask. "Ok, just don't do anything that you might regret." Joey teases. "JOEY!" Tea yells, and Yugi and Joey leave. "Now let's finish what we started." Yami says and kisses Tea again.   
  
(Somewhere)   
  
"Enjoy for what you have now Pharaoh because it will gone sooner then you think." Malik says. "Yeah, and you will pay for killing my brother." Mokuba says.   
  
Hope you guys liked it well until next time later 


	11. What in the World

Well here's the 11 ch. What in the world   
  
(It's the day that Tea haves to leave. AT the Airport) "We're gonna miss you, Tea." Joey says trying to hold back his tears. "Remember as soon as you get to New York, you have to call us." Yugi says and hugs Tea, and Joey does the same and Tea hugs back. "Don't worry it's only two sobs weeks." Tea sobs when they pull away and asks. "Hey, Yugi where's Yami?" Tea asks. "I don't know he said he would meet us at the airport." Yugi says looking around to see if he could find the young pharaoh. "FLIGHT 321 to New York now is seating." Says the loud speaker. "I can't leave without saying good bye to Yami." Tea says. "TEA, COME ON, YOUR FLIGHT IS LEAVING!!" Tea's mom yells and pulls Tea away from her friends. "Mom, I can't leave without saying good bye to Yami!" Tea says trying to get away from her mom, but Tea's mom pulls her on the plain and the plain left. "Yami." Tea says and starts to cry. (Back with Yugi and Joey) "TEA!" Someone yells. "Yami?" Yugi asks as he sees Yami runs over to them. "Yugi, where's Tea?" Yami says looking for Tea. "You just miss her." Joey says and sees Yami eyes that show a whole lot of hurt in them. "No, I didn't get to say goodbye." Yami says and tears start to fall from his eyes. "Yami, it's only two weeks." Yugi says. "Yeah, come on; let's go back to the Game Shop and watch a movie or something, ok?" Joey asks. "Yeah, come on Yami!' Yugi says. "You, guys go ahead I have some things to do." Yami says and leaves. "Ok." Yugi and Joey say and leave. (At the Dock) "I can't believe I didn't say good bye to her." Yami says and throws a rock in the water. "How could I, I mean come on I could at lease say goodbye, Tea!" Yami Yells. "Don't yell pharaoh, cause your gonna need the energy." A dark voice says. "Who said that?" Yami says. "It's just little o me." It said again and step out for Yami could see him. "Malik?" Yami asks. "Yes Pharaoh." Malik says.   
  
(With Tea)   
  
"Yami." Tea says. "Tea, don't worry it's just Two weeks." Her mother says trying her best to make Tea happy. "Still, I wanted to good bye." Tea says and hugs her mother. "Honey, its ok." She says and hugs Tea back, and Tea gets an idea. (With Joey and Yugi, At the Game Shop) "I fell really sorry for Yam." Yugi says. "Yeah, he didn't even say good bye to her." Joey says. "It's really hard on him." Yugi says. "Yeah, he must feel really bad; I wonder what's he doing right now." Joey says. (With Yami and Malik) "What do you want Malik!" Yami yells. "I don't want anything, he does." Malik says and points at something that is behind him. "Mokuba?" Yami asks as he sees the little brother of Kaiba. "Yeah, you're going to pay for killing my brother!" Mokuba says. "Mokuba you have this all wrong." Yami says. "NO, YOU GOT TO THESE WRONG YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, AND NOW I AM GOING KILL YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!" Mokuba yells. "You not gonna touch Tea, and she's in New York." Yami says. "HAHAHA, you are so dumb you know that?" Malik says. "What do you mean?" Yami asks "Wait, you give that letter to Tea." Yami says "Yes pharaoh and now I can destroy her when ever I want but I gonna destroy you 1st." Malik says. "You son of a bitch, you will pay for you have done!" Yami yells. "I don't think so, now I think it's time for you to be destroyed!" Malik says. "What do you want Malik!" Yami yells. "Nothing important just you know your puzzle." Malik says. "And revenge for killing my brother!" Mokuba yells. "How do you plain on getting it." Yami asks. "Like this!" Malik says and punches Yami, but Yami blokes it and punches him in the nose. "Don't even try it Malik!" Yami says and punches him again. "Don't worry I am not he is." Malik say and points behind Yami and Mokuba hits him on the head. "Take that!" Mokuba says and pulls out a knife (again with the knifes) and was about to kill Yami when a blast comes out of nowhere. "What? Who did that?" Mokuba says while trying to get up. "Leave Yami alone and he didn't kill Kaiba I did." Someone says. "Tea?" Yami says as he sees her walk out of the dark. "But, you are so post to be in New York!" Malik says. "Never believe what you hear." Tea says. "You killed my brother and not him!" Mokuba says. "I am sorry Mokuba but you have to believe me I didn't have a choice it was him or Yami and I couldn't lose Yami." Tea says. "What do you mean?" Mokuba asks. "The reason I killed your brother was because he wanted to kill me and Yami I had no choice." Tea says. "So you mean you had to kill him or he would have killed you." Mokuba asks. "Yes." Yami says. "DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, THEY LIEING THEY JUST WANT YOU TO HELP THEM KILL ME AND THEN THEY WILL KILL YOU!" Malik yells. "No, Tea would never lie to me." Mokuba says. "Mokuba you can't!" Malik yells as he sees Mokuba throws his knife at him and hits him. "NO!!" Malik says he last words before he dies. "That's for turning me against Tea and Yami." Mokuba says and he looks at Tea and Yami and sees Yami hugging Tea. "Thank you, guys and I am sorry Yami for almost killing you." Mokuba says and leaves. "Tea, I am sorry." Yami says and hugs Tea tighter. "For what Yami?" Tea asks as she looks at Yami in the eyes. "For not saying good bye and wait why are you here I thought you. "Went to New York, Yeah but I couldn't leave I mean why would I want to leave you." Teas finish Yami. "Oh, I love so much." Yami says and pulls Tea in a long and deep kiss. "Hey when were you gonna tell us that you came back." Yugi says as he sees the couple. "Yeah, and are you just gonna kiss and hug Yami and not us." Joey says. "Guys!" Tea says and pulls away from Yami and gives them a big hug. "Hey, wait a second you didn't answer Yami." Yugi says. "Oh yeah, I LOVE YOU TOO YAMI!" Tea says and kisses Yami. THE END Well it's finally over, well hope you guys like and there will be a Sequel and it's will be called 'Will you Marry me' will hope you guys like this story well until next time Later   
  



End file.
